Um feliz ano novo!
by Kiss Potter
Summary: Só algumas confissões de final de ano...


Não sabia ao certo, mas já havia perdido o tanto de vezes que olhara pela janela do trem esperando, em vão, ver o começo da estação. No entanto, apesar de ser um ato involuntário, sabia que ainda estavam um pouco distantes de chegarem ao destino. Gina estava dividindo uma cabine com Luna e Hermione, e essas duas também estavam absortas em seus próprios pensamentos e afazeres. Já fizera algum tempo desde que haviam terminado seus comentários sobre o semestre, o novo professor, quadribol, garotos...

Luna encontrava-se lendo sua revista preferida e de vez em quando pegava um dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e os levava a boca. Hermione estava afundada profundamente em um dos seus livros sobre feitiços avançados que o professor Flitwick a indicara no mês passado e que ela fizera o pedido na floreios e borrões.

Gina deitou-se no banco espaçosamente, de olhos fechados, pensando em seu último encontro com Harry há algumas semanas atrás em Hogsmead. Ela sustentava um sorriso cálido ao lembrar-se da sensação dos lábios dele sobre os seus de forma ardente. Tomando-os no momento em que conseguiram ficar a sós por um momento em um canto reservado em frente a casa dos gritos. Mesmo com a nevasca que caía havia sido um ótimo momento.

Ela mal podia esperar para vê-lo de novo. Seu coração deu um aperto leve de ansiedade e saudade. Suspirou e virou-se para o lado do encosto, sem perceber que Hermione e Luna haviam trocado olhares especuladores sobre seu comportamento inquieto e pensativo durante a viagem e logo voltaram suas atenções para o que faziam antes. Abraçou a si mesma e fechou os olhos, esperando que pudesse dormir um pouco.

- Acho que vou levar os meus pais para a toca no natal, Gina. O que você acha?

A ruiva virou-se para encarar Hermione e sorriu.

- Papai vai vibrar. Passar o natal falando com seus pais a respeito de coisas de trouxas. – Gina lançou um olhar matreiro sobre a amiga e piscou marotamente. – E assim você fica mais perto do meu irmão...

- Humpf! – Bufou Hermione se fazendo de indiferente. – Olha só quem fala. Já passou a viagem toda suspirando aí por causa do Harry. – Isso fez Luna prestar atenção na conversa e sorrir. – Tenho certeza de que quando chegarmos, você vai pular em cima dele e só largar quando formos voltar.

- É claro que eu vou. – Gina sorriu e continuou. – Vai me dizer que não vai fazer o mesmo com o Rony? Não me levem a mal, mas temos que deixar nossos homens satisfeitos, nós passamos meses sem vê-los.

Hermione e Luna lançaram-lhe olhares inquisitivos e pasmos ao mesmo tempo. Gina não entendeu a reação e olhou para elas com confusão.

- O que foi? - Forçou-se a perguntar.

- Esse papo sobre satisfação foi estranho Gina. – Declarou Hermione corada.

- Você e Harry já...? Você sabe... – Mas Gina não deixou Luna terminar a frase e foi logo dizendo.

- Claro que não, gente. Ainda não. - Gina sorriu e revirou os olhos. – Mas vocês sabem o que eu quis dizer com isso.

- É eu sei... Bem, você tem razão. – Hermione admitiu corada.

- É claro que eu tenho.

- Eu não tenho namorado, é claro. – Declarou Luna por fim com um semblante sonhador e pensativo. – Mas se tivesse, eu também faria a mesma coisa.

Gina sorriu e virou-se de costas para as garotas, fechando os olhos mais uma vez e cochilando quase imediatamente quando o fez.

Quando acordou um pouco mais tarde, foi com Hermione a chacoalhando abruptamente e uma gritaria do lado de fora do trem. Grogue e desnorteada, sentou-se, esfregou os olhos e depois de alguns segundos percebeu que haviam chegado na plataforma. Luna já estava a postos, segurando sua pequena mala.

- Vamos, Gina! – Hermione voltou a falar quando viu a face grogue da amiga. – Já chegamos.

- Eu já percebi, Mi. – Falou carrancuda. Odiava ser interrompida durante um sono bom – Só me deixa acordar direito, ok

- Desculpe esquentadinha. – Mione ergueu as mãos em falsa rendição e disse: - Eu só pensei que você gostaria de ver um certo rapaz lá fora.

Nesse momento Gina despertou de vez, e sorrindo olhou para Luna e Hermione.

- Desculpe gente.

Levantou disposta e passou a mão pelos cabelos levemente ondulados, ajeitando-os. Hermione lhe entregou a mala e as três tentaram enfileirar pelo corredor cheio e congestionado. Depois de alguns segundos de esbarramentos e cotoveladas, finalmente pisaram na estação. Seus olhos varreram o local a procura de seus familiares e namorados.

- Luna! – Um grito desajeitado foi entoado um pouco mais a frente. Era Xenofílio, atarracado em toda a sua estranheza. Ele acenou para as outras duas e caminhou de encontro a filha – Chegou bem na hora, não é filhinha?

Luna sorriu e os dois se abraçaram afetuosamente. Gina e Hermione olhavam a cena e sorriam com aquele ato tão carinhoso dos dois. Gina olhou para a amiga ao seu lado e percebeu o ar de pesar e culpa em seu olhar e face. Estranhando a reação da amiga obrigou-se a falar com Xenofílio, que encarava Hermione de uma maneira indecifrável.

- Olá, Sr. Lovegood.

- Olá, Gina. – O homem a encarou e sorriu afetuosamente. – Espero que tenham gostado do semestre. – Ele lançou um olhar para Hermione e também lhe sorriu. – Eu espero que esteja bem Srta. Granger.

- Eu estou sim, Sr. Lovegood. Obrigada. – Ela apertou a mão que ele oferecera repentinamente. - E o senhor, como está?

- Melhor do que há alguns meses atrás.

Gina captou algo no tratamento gentil e desconfortável dos dois... Ah! Mas é claro. Harry lhe contara mais ou menos o que acontecera na casa dos Lovegood. Talvez eles estariam se lembrando das mesmas coisas. Fez uma nota mental de perguntar depois o que realmente acontecera e despediram-se de Luna, já esta mandara lembranças a Harry e Rony, pois deveria ir logo com o pai.

Enquanto rumavam por entre as pessoas na estação, procurando por conhecidos, escutaram nitidamente a voz de Rony a alguns passos de distância. Hermione sorriu e virou-se, indo ao seu encontro com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Logo depois, Gina assistia os dois compartilharem um beijo ardente.

Eram quatro horas da tarde exatamente. Olhou ao redor e não viu Harry ali, ou qualquer um dos outros Weasleys. Franziu o cenho e bufou aborrecida. Onde estaria ele? Por que será que não havia ido buscá-la?

Rony e Hermione se largaram, finalmente, mas antes o irmão sussurrou algo no ouvido da amiga e ela sorriu descaradamente. Os dois se viraram para ela, e Rony a abraçou.

- E aí maninha? – Ele a pôs de volta no chão e a olhou. – Como é que você tá?

- Acho que você tá bem melhor, Ronyquito. – Falou emburrada, mas sorriu ao mesmo tempo. – Eu estou bem. E você?

- Eu estou bem. – Ele pegou a mala de Hermione. – Vamos pra toca. Lá poderemos conversar melhor.

Os três seguiram através da coluna e entraram na estação King´s Cross. Aparataram rapidamente e assim que chegaram no jardim coberto de neve da casa, Gina viu a mãe na cozinha, preparando um delicioso lanche para todos. Correu, rebolando a mala de qualquer jeito no chão e abraçando a mãe. Sentira tanta falta dela. Rony e Hermione haviam ficado no jardim namorando um pouco.

- Oi minha filha. – Molly abraçou-a com força. – Como foi na escola esse semestre? Senti sua falta. Todos nós.

- Foi tudo bem, mãe. Também senti falta de todos. – Ela sorriu e encarou a mãe. - E os meninos? E o George? – Perguntou ansiosa.

- Gui e Fleur virão jantar, Percy está no Ministério com seu pai e George foi dar uma olhada na loja já que ele deixou Rony tirar uma folga hoje. Carlinhos está tirando um cochilo no quarto.

- Claro! - Exclamou, e olhou ao redor da cozinha tentando disfarçar. – Tem notícias do Harry?

- Ele não pode vir, Gina. – Rony havia entrado na cozinha naquele instante, abraçado com Hermione. – Ele disse que até tentou, mas não deram uma folga do treinamento. Ele disse que com certeza vem pro jantar a noite.

- Ah! – Exclamou meio desapontada e tentou disfarçar sua infelicidade.

Encaminhou-se até os sanduíches e serviu-se de um, enquanto Hermione cumprimentava sua mãe e conversava com ela a respeito de seus pais virem para a ceia de natal.

Depois do excelente lanche, Hermione foi até a casa dos pais com Rony, e Gina foi para o quarto desfazer a mala. Enquanto fazia a tarefa chata pensava em Harry e desejava que ele estivesse ali para que pudessem aproveitar o curto tempo que teriam até o dia em que retornasse para Hogwarts. Tomou um banho, pôs um suéter azul claro grosso que a mãe lhe fizera, uma calça jeans surrada e desceu para ajudá-la a preparar o jantar. Encontrou com Carlinhos na escada e desceram juntos para a cozinha, perturbando a mãe como de costume.

Quando deu sete horas, Gui chegou com Fleur e Victorie, logo em seguida, George com Angelina, Gina correu para abraçar a todos, até mesmo Fleur, já acostumara-se a ela afinal, principalmente depois que Harry lhe contara como ela os ajudara no ano passado. Quando Rony chegou com Hermione e os pais dela, o Sr. Weasley começou a puxar conversa com o pai de Hermione, enquanto Molly levou a Sra. Granger para a cozinha e mostrou algumas mágicas no preparo da janta. Percy chegou na hora da janta, alegando estar uma verdadeira loucura no ministério. Dezembro havia sido o recorde de probleminhas durante o ano todo.

Gina ria e se divertia com a família, era bom estar no meio de tantos cabelos vermelhos. No entanto, a cabeleira preta e despenteada de Harry lhe fazia falta, principalmente na hora que todos se sentaram para jantar e ele ainda não chegara. Molly, antes que o jantar começasse, esperou por ele, tapeando a todos, mas quando passou das nove, teve de ceder e servir a comida.

Hermione, Rony e Gina acomodaram-se no sofá alegremente com suas taças de cerveja amanteigada na mão, conversando sobre as mancadas no decorrer do ano. Rony contava cada coisa sobre a loja que fazia a irmã bolar de rir no sofá, enquanto Hermione perguntava se ele lera aquele livro que ela lhe emprestara. Gina sorriu pra valer quando ele respondeu não e a amiga saiu batendo o pé em direção ao jardim com raiva.

Já era quase onze da noite, Rony havia ido levar Hermione e os pais para casa. Gui e Fleur acomodaram-se nos quartos com Victorie adormecida em seus braços, e Geroge e Angelina voltaram para casa. Gina estava sem sono e acomodou-se no sofá depois de ajudar a mãe um pouco na cozinha. Continuou a tomar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada quando ouviu um som de aparatação vindo do lado de fora da casa. Seu coração deu um leve salto.

Houve uma batida na porta da cozinha e logo depois a sra. Weasley cumprimentava Harry Potter com alegria, reclamando de sua demora, e comemorando por ele enfim ter chegado. Gina permaneceu no sofá, apurando os ouvidos quando escutou que ele perguntava ansioso por ela. Sorriu, deitou-se no sofá, fazendo de conta que não escutara sua chegada e fechou os olhos.

Ela escutou os passos macios dele se aproximarem do sofá que estava, e logo depois sentiu o toque quente e suave dos dedos dele passeando por sua face. Gina abriu os olhos e quando o encarou, surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Harry estava com o cabelo mais comprido e ainda havia alguns flocos de neve neles, a barba curta por fazer e um hematoma em sua bochecha esquerda.

Mas apesar de tudo, as suas orbes verdes a incendiaram por dentro, mostrando uma satisfação por vê-la e um desejo guardado. Ele lhe sorriu e ela não agüentou mais. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o para um beijo ardente o qual ele respondeu com igual entusiasmo. Gina sentiu a barba arranhar seu rosto, era uma sensação diferente e boa, sorriu durante o beijo e suspirou. Amava beijar aquela boca gostosa dele. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Harry invadiu sua boca com a língua e ficou a prová-la com uma lentidão enlouquecedora.

Ele a abraçou pelas costas e também suspirou, enquanto a sentia sugar sua língua com vontade. Foram diminuindo a intensidade do beijo e pararam a procura de ar. Colaram as testas e começaram a sorrir. Gina passou a mão pela barba e hematoma dele e o olhou. Ele fez carinho em seu rosto e admirou-a por alguns segundos também.

— Oi. – A voz rouca dele a presenteou.

— Oi. — Respondeu com uma voz manhosa, fazendo-o sorrir. — Por que demorou tanto?

— Foi uma loucura.

Gina cedeu um espaço para Harry no sofá, e assim que ele sentou, ela foi para seu colo. Harry passou os braços por sua cintura e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, cheirando-o.

— Você é tão cheirosa. — Ele falou em seu ouvido. — Eu senti sua falta.

— Também senti sua falta. — Gina bagunçou seu cabelo, fazendo a neve cair pelo chão e voltou a encarar o hematoma dele. — O que foi isso exatamente?

— Foi no treinamento. Acabei caindo no chão. — Ele sorriu. — Poderia ter acabado bem pior.

— Por quê? — Perguntou alarmada.

— Um dos novatos se desesperou e lançou um monte de feitiços, até maldições. Um expelliarmos me acertou, mas não foi nada grave. — Ele afastou uma mecha do seu rosto.

— Ás vezes eu tenho tanto medo por você. — Confidenciou, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

— Por que diz isso?

— Pelos últimos anos talvez e agora...

— Ei... — Ele pegou na ponta do queixo dela e a fez encara-lo. — Eu sei que já aconteceu muita coisa, mas eu to bem agora. Não é mais como antes...

— Agora ta tudo calmo! E depois? — Ela tocou em seu hematoma e o beijou. — Eu sempre soube que ia ser assim.

— Não vamos estragar a nossa pré-noite de natal, ok?

— Desculpe. É que eu realmente só fico preocupada ás vezes.

— Não há nada com o que se preocupar agora. — Ele pegou a mão dela e cruzou com a sua. — Ta bem?

— Ta bem. — Ela suspirou e franziu o cenho. — Desculpe é só que as vezes...

— Me beija!

Gina o olhou e sorriu, depois envolveu os lábios dele com os seus, começando uma dança apaixonada de troca de lados e línguas ousadas. A mão de Harry enroscou-se em seus cabelos, começou a descer por seu pescoço, colo, e quando chegou aos seios, tocou-os levemente, e como nenhuma reclamação veio ele os tocou com domínio. Gina gemeu fracamente sobre seus lábios, mas sua mão retirou a de Harry dali com esforço.

— Harry! — Sussurrou com pesar. E pousou a mão em sua face.

— Desculpe! — Ele sussurrou de volta em seu ouvido, com uma voz rouca e passou a mão por seu pescoço. — Não consegui controlar...

— Sei...

Um pigarro os tirou do momento íntimo que partilhavam. Quando olharam, a Sra. Weasley os encarava parada a porta e com um olhar cúmplice. Os dois sorriram um pouco e Gina saiu do colo de Harry e voltou a sentar-se comportadamente no sofá, mas Harry continuou segurando a sua mão.

— Desculpe atrapalhar o momento. Mas Harry querido, acho que é melhor você vir jantar. Já esquentei tudo.

— Obrigado Sra. Weasley. — Ele levantou-se com Gina ao seu lado e seguiram a matriarca. — Não precisava.

— Ora! Como assim não precisava. — A mulher pôs as mãos nos quadris e o olhou seriamente, assim como Gina fazia quando tinha raiva de suas tolices. — Olhe só pra você. Está magro. E amanhã prepare-se para cortar esse cabelo e fazer esse barba.

Harry fez uma cara de "se não tem jeito" e Gina sorriu e o puxou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Pode deixar que eu mesma faço isso.

— Eu espero que sim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina acordou e sentiu um cheiro agradável pelo quarto. Sorriu intimamente, revirando-se nas cobertas quentinhas de sua cama estreita e recostada a parede. Era Harry. Abriu os olhos e conseguiu distingui-lo na quase escuridão. Já era dia, mas as cortinas grossas bloqueavam a leve luz do sol que entrava pela janela, o que deixava o quarto aquecido apesar do frio do inverno.

Ele estava de costas para si e colocava um grande embrulho sobre sua escrivaninha perto da janela. Estreitou os olhos para tentar apurar a vista, ele não havia percebido que ela acordara. Enfim, Harry ficou com a postura ereta e virou-se lentamente para ela, e quando estava para sair do cômodo, percebeu os olhos castanhos o fitarem atentamente.

Sorriu sem graça, como uma criança sendo pega em uma travessura boa, e foi até ela, sentando-se na réstia da cama, e lhe sorrindo carinhosamente pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo e espalhou-o pelo travesseiro.

- Bom dia! – Saudou-a contido e sério. – Desculpe ter te acordado.

- Não foi você. Eu acho. –Gina lhe sorriu e passou a mão em seu rosto.

- Eu abri a porta bem devagar, ela rangeu um pouco, então eu a deixei aberta. – Harry apontou para porta e continuou. – Só que deu um vento forte e a fechou de uma vez.

- Ah! – Sussurrou Gina, e depois sorriu marotamente, olhando atentamente para o pacote atrás do namorado, e pelo tamanho presumiu o que podia ser. – Posso saber o que significa aquilo?

- É o seu presente de natal. – Harry lhe deu uma piscadinha e foi até a mesa, pegando o embrulho e trazendo-o para Gina. Ela aprumou-se na cama. – Abre!

Gina recebeu o embrulho e pousou-o no colo, esperando que Harry começasse a abri-lo com ela. Assim que começou a desenrolar o papel grosso, reconheceu logo aquelas cerdas luminosas e bem cuidadas. Quando estava completamente desembrulhada, Gina olhou estupefata.

- Espero que goste. – Harry declarou baixinho e Gina percebeu a preocupação em sua voz. – É o modelo mais novo e aerodinâmico das novas cleansweap...

- Eu sei, Harry. – Gin respondeu e ficou séria. – Você não deveria ter c...

- Deveria sim. – Interrompeu-a com firmeza. – Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso.

- Harry você vive me dando bons presentes e...

- E nada, Gina. – Ele pegou na mão dela e a apertou afetuosamente. – Você é minha namorada e eu acho que posso dar bons presentes para minha namorada, não posso?

- Eu sei, mas... – Gina fitou as mãos dos dois juntas e sorriu timidamente, o que intrigou Harry, a ruiva só não era mais cara de pau do que os gêmeos. – Eu nunca te dou presentes a altura dos que você me dá.

- Gina... – Harry exclamou sem paciência. – Eu adoro todos os presentes que você já me deu. Eu não to com você por isso.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim...

- Não quero que você pense nisso. – Falou aborrecido e passou a mão pelos cabelos, em um ato que Gina sabia ser de raiva. – De você eu só quero o seu amor, Gina. Mais nada.

Gina encarou-o meio boquiaberta e não falou nada por algum tempo. Apenas ficou admirando aqueles olhos verdes profundos e lindos. "_De você eu só quero o seu amor" _As palavras pipocaram em sua mente. Gina sabia meio que inconscientemente dos sentimentos de um com o outro, mas nunca haviam falado sobre amor, nunca haviam falado aquilo verdadeiramente um para o outro. Na verdade, ela esperava que ele desse o primeiro passo. Ela sorriu levemente e passou a mão por sua face, admirando-o. Harry também passou a mão pela face dela e sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou ele com sinceridade.

- Eu também te amo, Harry. – Ela sorriu e abraçou-o bem apertado. – Muito.

Os dois sustentavam sorrisos de felicidade enquanto partilhavam aquele momento de revelação tão bonito e íntimo. Harry sentiu o calor que vinha do corpo dela e achou tão acolhedor o contato que seu peito deu um leve aperto.

- A propósito... – Ele beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrou. – Feliz Natal!

- Feliz natal, meu amor.

Harry afastou-se um pouco dela e sorriu alegremente. Gina sabia o quanto aquilo deveria significar para ele que nunca tivera, ou tivera poucas, palavras de afeto na vida. Ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou levemente, e em seguida pegou a vassoura e levantou-se lentamente.

- Eu vou deixar você se arrumar agora.

- Ta bem, eu já desço.

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ela foi até a vassoura e olhou-a com atenção. Sorriu consigo mesma, só ele para fazer aquilo com ela. Mordeu o lábio inferior e surpreendeu-se um pouco com a vontade de beijar Harry naquele momento. Correu para o banheiro, trocou a roupa, e desceu.

Nem todos ainda estavam acordados. Harry estava conversando com a Sra. Weasley, enquanto a observava preparar o café da manhã. Gina chegou por trás dele e lhe abraçou com força, beijando o seu pescoço. Sorriu quando o sentiu arrepiar-se.

— Bom dia! – Saudou para ele e a mãe.

— Bom dia, minha filha! — Exclamou Molly. — Acordaram cedo hoje. Estão animados com o natal?

Harry olhou para Gina e sorriu.

— Estou animada é com o presente que eu ganhei.

— Que presente? — Molly perguntou e Harry ficou meio vermelho.

— Uma cleansweap novinha que o Sr. Potter comprou. — Falou a ruiva, provocando.

— Mas eu não vi você chegando com ela. — Disse Molly, sorrindo e olhando para Harry.

— Eu fiz com que ela encolhesse e trouxe dentro da mochila. — Falou timidamente e sorriu. — Queria fazer uma surpresa.

— E você conseguiu, meu amor. — Gina passou o braço pelo pescoço dele e o beijou. — Eu amei.

A Sra. Weasley ficou parada olhando enquanto eles trocavam alguns selinhos e sorriu consigo mesma. Ela não gostava de ver exatamente, afinal, era sua filha caçula. Mas o que Harry demonstrava por ela era algo bonito, puro e especial.

— Fiquem a vontade se quiserem se servir agora. Aposto que os outros ainda irão demorar. Vou até o pomar pegar algumas verduras.

— Ta bem mamãe. Obrigada!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

— Eu espero poder passar o resto da vida assim, com você nos meus braços. — Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Gina. Ela sorriu.

Ela estava sentada em seu colo e ele apoiado a parede. Os dois estavam sentados num dos últimos lances da escada da toca, alguns minutos após a virada do ano.

— Eu também, meu amor. — Sussurrou ela de volta. — Nós devíamos descer. Todos estão lá embaixo.

Ele retirou os cabelos de sua nuca e sentiu seu cheiro floral maravilhoso, depois beijou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

— Eu sei. — Harry estreitou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. — Mas ta tão bom aqui.

— Está mesmo. — Ela sorriu e virou-se para encará-lo. — Me beija.

— Com todo o prazer srta. Weasley.

O beijou começou lento e romântico e logo tornou-se cheio de outros significados. A constatação do amor de um pelo o outro, o desejo que crescia com o passar dos dias, todo e qualquer momento de felicidade... de repente tudo foi pegando fogo e quando se deram conta, Gina estava com os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa abertos e Harry já havia retirado o seu casaco.

— Eu acho que devíamos descer logo. — Disse Gina ofegante.

— É. Eu sei. — Harry colou a testa a dela e sorriu. — Eu te amo. Feliz ano novo!

— Feliz ano novo! — Ela passou a mão por sua face e sorriu. — Também te amo.

* * *

_**N/A:** _Só queria escrever algo de ano novo para todos e por que não um short H/G? Espero que gostem, é bem simples.

Beijos e feliz ano novo!


End file.
